The Fair
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: How will Chibi Trunks and Future Trunks switch back when they are world's apart?
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z -THE FAIR CHAPTER ONE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z –AKIRA TORIYAMA DOES.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma was extremely happy, the day had finally come. She once again checked that all three of her tickets that she had bought were in her pocket. As she did, her eight year old son came running in, fully dressed and ready to go. Well, _almost_.

"Breakfast!" He shouted as he jumped in to his chair in one bounce in a sitting position, and immediately began eating everything that was in his sight.

Vegeta came walking in, grumbling and cursing under his breath in his regular blue Saiyan spandex, with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed in a glare directed towards Bulma.

She smiled as he sat down, but as they did Trunks jumped up and ran to the door, "GOTEN'S HERE!!"

"GOKU! SLOW DOWN!" ChiChi's voice came through the walls and windows.

CRASH!

The door fell down in front of Trunks revealing Goku standing now in front of the door screeching to a halt and looking at ChiChi with a worried look.

"AWW COME ON CHICHI! WE DON'T WANT ANYONE TAKING ALL THE FOOD AT THE FAIR-ESPECIALLY THE COTTON CANDY!"

Vegeta growled as his ears started to ring as ChiChi hit Goku with her frying pan for destroying Bulma's door by running through it.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku shouted cheerfully as he walked over to his all-time rival who sat glaring at him, with his right hand holding his head and not really phased by ChiChi's hit.

"Come on Vegeta! You can't be like this! It's Fair Day!"

"Kakkarot." Vegeta

"Hm?" Goku said removing his hand from his head and walking up to Vegeta smiling ear to ear.

"Shut up." Vegeta said as a robot brought over his breakfast and as Trunks quickly finished his portion of the food.

"Done!" Trunks said as he ran up the stairs to brush his teeth and then ran out the "front door".

Goten was talking very fast to Gohan about the rides while Goku "helped"  
Vegeta with his difficult task.

"DAMN YOU KAKKAROT! LEAVE MY FOOD ALONE!"

"But Vegeta you don't like omelets!"

Gohan was outside with Trunks and Goten talking about the rides they hoped they could go on, and what they should hurry to get in line for before the crowd hour arrives.

As Gohan listened to Goten he noticed that Trunks had grown another few inches due to how he towered over Goten by two feet in his blue sleeve and white T-shirt that had Capsule Corp. on the chest, blue jeans and yellow shoes.

Trunks looked at Goten as he tried scaring him about the roller coasters height and drops. Goten's eyes widened immediately like saucers as Trunks continued to speak.

"And then you just drop straight down, this is where that report a year ago came in where their harness broke off, and the five people fell to the ground, their bodies shattered to pieces on the ground. No one knew how to fly and nobody survived. Then, if you survive that, you turn at breakneck speed, and if you are lucky the roller coaster won't go off track, and shatter in to the rock wall tunnel that you are suppose to go through…"

"AAAAAAAAHHH! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!" Goten screamed as he jumped in to Gohan's arms and started to cry.

"Hey Bro don't worry about them, they aren't as bad as Trunks is saying." Gohan said as he gave Goten a smile and shook his spiky hair.

Goten looked up at him relieved.

"Yeah, he's right Goten," Trunks said as he smirked exactly like Vegeta, "they're worse."

"AAAAHH! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!"

Goku, ChiChi and Bulma looked out the door to the yard where Goten was being held and comforted by Gohan, and Trunks was rolling on the ground laughing his head off.

"Trunks!" Vegeta surprising Bulma and the Sons as he left them behind at the porch, walking up to his son and whispering in his ear something nobody could hear. "Understand, boy?"

"Yes, dad." Trunks said as he stood and lowered his head, his father really did scare him at times, he then watched his father walk up to his mom and said, "Let's go."

'A Prince does _not_ roll on the ground.'

Trunks heard his mind echoing his father's voice as he and Goten followed Gohan as he walked behind their parents and spoke to them about what they were going to do first at the fair.

As they all conversed about the eating competitions and games, Vegeta for some reason had a gut feeling that something was about to happen.

Bulma landed her yellow plane and walked with everyone to the Ticket booth.

"Hey mom, can we get the ticket bracelets?" Trunks asked as he pointed to a sign that said every ride had free entry with the Fair bracelets.

Bulma immediately had a great idea, "Sure. Four bracelets please."

"Four?" Trunks and Goten said in unison as they turned to each other. Trunks looked back up at the sign to see if their were two different bracelets, to which the fair had perhaps one for roller coasters and the other for games or something similar, but saw nothing.

"Hey mom, why?" Trunks was interrupted as Bulma looked down at him and winked.

"Ohh Vegeta." Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"WHAAAT!!" Vegeta scream echoing up in to the sky, in to the atmosphere…

...

...

"NASA, this is Houston can you read me?" Random astronaut in outer space shuttle.

"NASA copies, go ahead Houston." NASA employee

"We had an Unidentified Sound coming from Earth, somewhere in the vicinity of Japan." Houston

"Houston this is your Boss, shut up and go back to work on the satellite."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

THE FAIR: CHAPTER 2

DiScLaImEr: See first chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trunks and Goten hesitantly lead the way, as Vegeta was trying to keep from tearing the bracelet off of his wrist, as Goku tried to keep from laughing.

Vegeta growled deep in his throat as he heard an escaped snicker come from Goku's mouth, he turned around and grasped his rival's throat.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! THIS IS ABSURD! A PRINCE OF SAIYANS HAVING TO TAKE… "

"Aww, c'mon Vegeta, it isn't going to be that bad." Said Goku as he saw Vegeta growl and give him his death glare.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU CLOWN!" Vegeta yelled as he grasped Goku by his gi shirt.

"What did I do?" Said Goku, as Vegeta began his tirade of death threats for him bringing up the fair last week.

"Goten, this is weird." Trunks whispered as he looked at his friend who looked at him curiously.

"Why?" Goten as he tilted his head slightly as he walked down the dirt path with his bag of caramel popcorn.

"My Dad is going to come with us on the rides! How can you not see that that isn't strange, Goten!" Trunks said as he hit his friend on the top of his head with his right fist, not knowing his father and Goku had heard him, "Geez, Goten you're so...hm, hey Goten how about we go in there."

"Huh, where? Oh. Uh…Trunks, I don't like how it looks." Goten said as he turned around and saw his friend smirking, and then gulped down the rest of the popcorn and tossed the jumbo size bucket in to the trash.

"Chicken." Trunks said as he smirked as Goten turned around quickly to him.

"Am not!"

"Then let's go; besides I have a great idea." Trunks said as he looked at five boys running out screaming for their moms and crying. It was really funny especially since they were teenagers.

"Really, what is it? It better not get us in trouble!" Goten said coming out from behind Trunks warily.

"Kakarot, what is that?" Vegeta said as he saw the strange looking building his son was pointing to Goten.

"Uh, gee, I don't know Vegeta, but I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun!" Goku said as he eagerly bought some cotton candy.

"Hmph, yeah right and next we'll go to the clown show." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms as Goku quickly turned to him.

"Really Vegeta!?" Goku said excitedly as Vegeta clenched his right fist and with his great speed sent it across his rival's left cheek.

POW!

"NO!" Vegeta said as he walked off leaving Goku glaring at him and holding his cheek with his right hand.

"Vegeta you're mean!"

Vegeta just snickered and continued to walk towards the mini-Saiyans. Feeling a little better after hitting the Clown.

"Understand Goten?" Trunks said as he finished repeating himself for the fifth time.

"Sure do, Trunks, c'mon!" Goten said as he ran into the building with Trunks. Vegeta immediately followed not wanting to lose them, as Goku quickly grabbed the cotton candy and followed.

"Goten?" Trunks said aloud as he noticed the ruined city in front of him, "Goten! Where are you? We're suppose to stick together you dummy!"

Trunks tried to sense where Goten went but found out he couldn't, which immediately took him off-guard.

"Dad? Goku?" Trunks asked as he turned around but immediately fell to the ground as he saw a destroyed fairground, blood splattered all around him, as limbs and other body parts littered the floor. The smell of sweat, blood, and burning bodies immediately filled his nose and his mouth as it made its path in to his lungs. The ash on the ground covered Trunks' feet as he began to run to find anyone alive, but most of all his mother, at the same time his mind tried to fight the fear of not ever seeing anyone ever again.

Suddenly Trunks was staring up at a dark ceiling, when he looked up he saw a man in the shadows holding out his hand.

"Lost?" A male voice spoke to him, Trunks immediately blinked at him and looked around seeing the pitiful displays of skeletons and hanging bats right next to coffins that were on display. The ground was free of dirt and was lit up with jack-o-lanterns that had candles inside of them. Goten immediately ran up to him as he realized that what he saw wasn't even there.

"Trunks, are you alright?"

"Ah Goten I'm fine…um Mister, can I ask you something?" Trunks said as he realized he could feel everyone was alive and well, even his father and Goku who were just around the corner.

"Sure, let me guess you want to borrow some clothes to scare your friends, well am I right?" The Male employee that was dressed up as Freddy Krueger spoke in a bored tone as if he got this request all the time.

"Yep!" Trunks said as he stood up next to Goten.

"Right this way."

...

...

"I'm going to KILL them!!" Vegeta shouted as he blasted the one thousandth skeleton that had unfortunately popped up for the last time.

"Calm down, Vegeta! They just want to have fun!" Said Goku as he winced as Vegeta punched a wall, making it crumble, he was NOT in the mood to go around anything.

Suddenly a body fell from the "Night Sky", tied to a rope right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed it and pulled making the rope break, he then threw the unfortunate female employee in the body bag in to the wall on his right.

"Stupid…" Vegeta started once more cursing as he made his way across the wooden bridge, Goku quickly apologized to the female and then ran up to catch up to Vegeta, when suddenly he sensed something coming up beside him.

"Whose next?"

A giant, life size needle with blood spots on the tip and syringe was moving closer and closer to a very pale Goku.

"It hurt, it hurt…beware it kills!" Said a man, who crawled to Goku and grasped his ankle, he coughed up blood on Goku's unfortunate right shoe, "The doctor told me it wouldn't hurt…he lied…" He then coughed spraying blood at the ground in between Goku's feet, then dropped his hand and (to Goku) died.

"VVVEGGGGGETTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Now as we all know quite well from both anime and the manga, a Saiyan has a VERY good set of lungs. Well across the fair about two miles down, are: ChiChi, Bulma, Gohan, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, 18 and Krillen.

"Did you just hear Goku, ChiChi?" Said Bulma as she turned around to see where he was.

"Yes, I did but why on earth would he scream 'Vegeta?' shouldn't the two of them be watching Trunks and Goten together?" Said ChiChi as the others thought about the earth-shattering fear-filled, painful (to their ears) scream that definitely came from Goku, and wondered what could have happened.

"Maybe Vegeta took his food since he did this morning?" Bulma said as she paid for her new dress and jewelry at the register of the booth and handed the bag to Gohan.

"Here Krillen, I'll be right back." Gohan said as he shoved the bags in to Krillen's hands.

"Don't worry ChiChi, Goku can handle anything that comes his way!" Said Bulma as she, 18 and ChiChi led the guys to another booth.

The Z warriors just sweat-dropped as the girls started looking around the group discussing the kitchenware they were looking at.

Unnoticed by the others, they were being watched.

"WHAT KAKKAROT!" Said Vegeta as he stomped up to Goku, with his fists clenched and a really, really bad headache.

"a..a..."

Vegeta growled as he pulled back his fist and grabbed Goku by the front of his shirt.

"A walking needle!" Goku said as he pointed behind Vegeta, who narrowed his eyes and turned around.

"Kakarot what are you…" Vegeta stopped talking as his mouth dropped open at the sight of the bloody needle that was walking down the hall and faded in to the mist and fog at the other side of the bridge, which they had just come from.

Trunks was eagerly waiting for his father as he watched from his position, however he hoped they would stop talking and hurry over.

He felt drowsy, and closed his eyes. He leant forward putting his head on to the black railing that was in front of him, the coolness feeling extremely good on his hot forehead.

He opened his eyes as he began to sense his father and Goku moving his way, only to have their ki signatures disappear.

To be replaced with hundreds of fading ki signatures rapidly dropping all around him. The smell of smoke and…the same exact smell from earlier: the burning flesh smell was stronger though and so was the blood.

Trunks tried to shake his head to wake himself up only to be shocked by the searing pain coming from doing so. He touched his head and winced as he touched a wound he didn't know was there, he then felt a sticky substance, and brought his hand to see what it was, and saw his blood.

Trunks then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around; he was surprised to see Goku, but then he disappeared.

"Huh?" Trunks tried to figure out what just happened but realized then that the smells were gone, and his head felt fine instead of that searing pain. He then felt his father was near as well as Goku, and immediately got ready. 'I'll figure it out later, for now I've got to scare my Dad.'

"Listen Kakarot I am tired of being here, now if you want to live to eat your next meal I suggest that we hurry up!" Vegeta said as he flew up with Goku right behind him.

"Okay Vegeta, you win." Said Goku as Vegeta blast a door down and started to walk down the long hallway that had bodies hanging in nooses from the ceiling and ghosts flying around the ceiling making creepy shadows on the walls around Goku and Vegeta.

The dead trees were planted every few feet down the hallway with hanging candles on the limbs with skeletons, and every so often a dark crow with red eyes.

"Vegeeetaaaa…." A whisper in the dark, low-lit hallway.

"Whose there! Show yourself you coward!" Said Vegeta as he clenched his fists, he couldn't recognize the voice.

"Veegeeetaaaa, coooome to meeeee…."

"Vegeta?" Goku said turning to him only to see the Saiyan Prince stomping his way down the hall.

"FINE! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta said as he accepted the challenge of finding who was playing such a pathetic trick.

Only to find out that all he had to do was walk in to the room that the hallway had led in to. Goku immediately sensed Vegeta was getting extremely angry and hoped he could persuade him to not blow up the fair.

"Come in, come in my Child. We should not linger in doorways, it's rude. One might question your upbringing." Said a woman with gray skin, and white short hair, and black tentacles, chuckling she glided in to her black throne-looking chair.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta said as he glared at the woman, not caring that she had tentacles for legs.

"I am the one who will see in to your secrets, for a price of course, can't get anything for nothing you know. Oh, unless you're afraid of course…" The woman said as she took out a crystal ball.

"Who said I was afraid?" Vegeta questioned, his anger subsiding a bit as he walked up to her and sat in the chair uncrossing his arms as he did.

"Vegeta," Said Goku seriously as he walked up to him, "Wait a minute this might be a bad idea."

"Who asked you? Forget the Clown now get on with it! I don't have all day!" Vegeta as he leant back in his chair and stared at the woman..

She chuckled evilly, and then leaned on to her table,

"I admit in the past, I have been a nasty…Crystal Ball of the Caspian Sea! Reveal Vegeta's darkest secret!"

The crystal ball shined and then both Saiyans saw Vegeta sitting in the bathtub with a lot of bubble-bath bubbles floating around, and singing:

"_Rubber Ducky you're the one, you make bath-time lots of fun, Rubber Ducky I am totally fond of you." _

Goku held his breath, knowing if he laughed he would die, as Vegeta's face grew red and his body started to shake.

Far away Bulma and the others were talking about where they were going to eat when a huge booming sound caught their attention.

In the distance, they saw a mushroom cloud and everyone gathering around what was supposed to be the Haunted House.

Trunks dressed as the grim reaper stood in the middle of the rubble, with his eyes wide.

Goten stood across from him in a shot-up cowboy outfit looking around,

"What happened?"

"Uh…Vegeta…" Goku said as he went up to his rival who turned to him.

"It wasn't true, now where's…" Vegeta saw Trunks and Goten walking up to them, without their costumes and in their normal attire. (They had the clothes over their original ones and since Trunks felt his father was furious threw away the plan.)

"Bulma." Vegeta said in slightly louder than a whisper, wide-eyed as he quickly looked right, and Goku spotted them.

"Dad! Exit! Over there!" Trunks said pointing to a brick-building that was right next to Vegeta and Goku.

"Hurry!" Vegeta said as they ran towards it, as he, Goku and Goten slid in, as Trunks followed in pursuit.

Trunks then noticed a sign, and stopped right before the entrance to read it:

"Caution:

The Brave are only to Enter.

For True Horrors lie ahead,

Despair, Destruction or Happiness may be,

The truth of Future you are to see.

So brave are you to enter here?

Your true destiny of journey is your own,

Set right, enter, and see what's here or there.

But Caution, your path is all your own."

To Be Continued…

The woman Vegeta spoke to in the Haunted House was Ursela from Walt Disney's _The Little Mermaid_.

The Song _Rubber Ducky _comes from Sesame Street.

I do not own any of those.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fair: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See ch.1

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trunks closed the door to his mother's lab and started to walk down the hall as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness. He started to notice sheer like images appearing and disappearing right before his eyes, he wasn't sure if this was due to his eyes trying to focus on the dark, or if they were actually there. As he started to reach the archway of his living room, he heard music that was barely above a whisper. Without thinking twice about the images, he noticed on the other side of the archway someone on the other side was coming towards him. As Trunks passed the archway the two of them went through each other.

"nks…."

"s ba…."

"en…wor…"

"ow….ong…"

"m…ere…"

'Where am I?'

"ake…it…"

"BRAT! WAKE UP!"

"VEGETA!"

'Dad?'

As Bulma reprimanded Vegeta, Goku noticed that Trunks was waking up, and immediately took the Sensu he had, and put it in Trunks mouth.

"Here you go, this'll make you better." Goku said in his "talking to a child" tone, as he saw Trunks eyes open up and blink.

'What, Goku? Why is he talking to me like I'm a…'

"BRAT!"

"Huh?" Trunks said as he looked around and sat up, immediately his young mother as hugged him and said that she was glad he was okay. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You blacked out in the Maze of Mirrors, and now you just woke up! Don't you remember?" Bulma in a worried tone asked and noticed that her young boy just gave her a blank look.

'Mom looks really young and dad is here with the others. Man, I wished I knew what happened but I can't remember anything. What should I do, mom is expecting an answer and…my clothes, they aren't mine! My hands…what is going on here!'

Vegeta noticed Trunks was shaking, and immediately wondered what his Brat was up to, when he immediately ran out of the tent at high speed.

...

...

Trunks woke up to a major pain in his head, and realized sitting up so quickly was a very bad idea.

'Oww…my head, it hurts...' Trunks thought as he opened his eyes and noticed the coffee table he had been lying on was now split in two. 'A coffee table but I was at the fair! I wanted to go on the roller coaster!'

"Where am I?"

Trunks noticed a ceiling fan was a few feet from him and a step stool in the middle of a shabby looking living room.

He stood up and stretched feeling healed now and much better.

"TRUNKS! Are you ok! I knew that stool wouldn't work!" Trunks turned and gaped at his mom, who looked very old and small, very unlike how he remembered her, and wore an orange working outfit and baseball cap.

"Mom…Uh…I'm fine." Trunks said knowing his mom hated talking about her age; he knew this because his dad got slapped when he called her old at her birthday party last year.

"Good, get to it then, I want it done so you can go get the groceries and fix lunch."

"What! But I don't want to cook!" Trunks said as he thought it was unfair since the robots always did the cooking.

"So you want me to cook then?" Bulma said crossing her arms and smirking at him.

"…no…" Trunks said feeling the sinking of his stomach at the thought of the "things" she had called meals. He never had figured out what she had made last time, other than a black blob of something that moved kind of like jell-o and tasted well no word could describe it, in fact _awful_ or _terrible_ would be an improvement-not a put down. Needless to say he downright dreaded every time she wanted to cook.

"Well then, you're cooking." Bulma said as she walked back in to her lab and shut the steel door.

"Ok, that was weird. Where am I?" Trunks said sitting down in to a chair and a table that had the shopping list in front of him. He looked at the list and then back at the fan, "I guess I could fix it, it doesn't seem too difficult."

He then went and picked up the stool and set it right. He then picked up the right screwdriver, grateful he watched his mom work, and picked up the screws and put them in his pocket. He then picked up the fan that was feathery light and carefully climbed the stool.

...

...

"Sign here and put the date." The medic said handing a clipboard to a very young Bulma.

Trunks didn't know what to think, he was smaller than everything around him, and nothing was at all like he knew. People were everywhere and no one was afraid to shout or scream.

"Excuse me, do you…" Trunks asked a tall man with his son on his shoulders.

"Aw, Little Fella need some money for candy? Ok, here you go." Said the man as he gave Trunks a 100 yen.

Trunks immediately glared at the man and he immediately gave him 500 yen more, and quickly ran off with his son on his shoulders.

"Never mind." Trunks said as he noticed an elderly lady walking towards him with her grandchild. "Excuse me but do you know…"

"Oh, it's alright child you can come with us on this ride." Elder lady with her children.

"No thank you," Trunks said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in frustration, "but I'm looking for the newspaper do you know where it is?"

"Oh? Hmm, I think you can find it in merchant's row." Elderly lady said as she was pulled towards a ride, and soon was on it.

'Isn't she too old for that ride? Oh well, Merchant's Row? Merchant means 'someone who sells' and a 'row' would be an aisle or column, so I need to find a place with buyers.' Trunks thought as he walked around and soon noticed an area with a lot of booths and tents covering them with items. 'This might be it.'

As he passed a weird ash pile that had a small sign on a stake that said 'Haunted' in yellow painted letters-he stopped here to read the sign, and carefully walked by to make sure he didn't tread on a grave-then continued to run as soon as he was five feet away from the grave site down the market aisle.

Here he knew he could find something that could help him figure out at least when he was. He knew he must be in a different time due to the fact that the Z Warriors were around, however, there was also his mother's new machine to think about. He had yet to know what it was-his mom didn't tell him what she was making only that it was to be a surprise, so that could mean anything from a new pencil to a alien communication device.

So he had nothing to go on other than three theories: he either got transported to another dimension or he somehow in someway time traveled, or his mother's device transformed their world altogether with some major faults that needed to be fixed.

Just as he passed a clothing booth did he notice a newspaper and magazine booth.

"Awesome! Sir, do you have the latest valley newspaper?" Trunks said as the man handed it to him saying it was free. "Thank you."

Trunks walked to a canopy that had many picnic tables where everyone was enjoying food, and sat down.

"Okay, _Governor Needle insults Nacho Cheese Industry_, _Mental Patients Endangered_, _Interview with Defeater of Cell, World Savior Hercule on page 25 and 26_, _Food Licen_…What the hell!" Trunks said as he turned to the pages 25 and 26.

As Trunks looked at the huge picture of Hercule and the interviewer at the Cell Games standing side by side, he couldn't help but think that this fool could never have defeated Cell-not on Earth, not in Otherworld or in Hell.

It was a long shot-but he still read the interview of the 'Recount of Hercule's Greatest Defeat'.

"What a load of crap!" Trunks said as he closed the newspaper and finally saw what he was looking for on the last page-the date. "Okay this means from when I left-it has been eight years, if I am right. I defeated the androids last month in my time, so wow…eight years their time is only a month in mine. That means I need to hope my mom built a time machine by now or get the dragonballs to go back home-the latter is the best chance I have and it could work if the guys haven't used them yet."

...

...

Trunks looked up at his work and smiled, "Yeah, just call me Mister Fix-it! Now what else did I have to…oh right-get the groceries. Okay, I could do that."

He walked over to the table and noticed his mom had a list on the counter; he grabbed it, and his jean jacket and sword without thinking and put them on then flew out of the hole in the ceiling.

He noticed a lot of the city was wrecked and many people were missing compared to what he usually sensed, in fact no one was around at all. His eyes tried to search for any sign of life or movement-but there was nothing.

He then heard a scream and looked down; people were popping out of hiding places and running all over the place.

He looked around to see why and then saw someone-a girl about twelve years old pointing up and yelling, "ANDROID!"

Chaos erupted as everyone toppled over each other and many pushed each other in to objects and buildings, not caring who it was or bothering to help them to escape.

Trunks then realized it was him that they were afraid of as someone fired a gun at him trying to shoot him down. Trunks dodged with ease and took off, then landed in a deserted area.

"Android?" Trunks thought as he sat down against a huge boulder and bit lightly on his thumb nail as he tried to think

This is when an old farmer came up to him. He had an oval face was in his mid-eighties, wore thin-framed glasses and was bald. He wore a red flannel shirt and blue jean overalls with black boots, and held a rake in his left hand.

"Aye Trunks can I git you anything?" Asked the Farmer as he walked towards him.

"Yes sir, "Said Trunks surprised he found where he had to go just by a fluke, "I need these."

"Ok, come and walk with me." The Farmer as they walked down a gravel and dirt path.

Trunks wondered where the farm was as he saw a lot of rock, dirt and debris for many miles, until they went up the cliff where the only difference was that there was a farm house.

"Can you tell me what has happened lately?" Trunks said feeling bad he didn't know the farmer's name.

"Sure, bout oh five maybe six weeks ago- the androids died and peace came to us. 'owever, nobody knew whot happened. Rumor says that they were struck by the 'avens to pay for all their sins that they did-an' I say good rid'nce to whatever really 'appened. Y'see that's whot bad people git if they aren't morally ri'. Tha's act'ully what me pap said."

After getting the eggs, bacon, milk, cabbage, rice, beef, and cheese he left after making sure he had everything, and decided to walk home considering what had happened earlier.

By the time he got "home" he felt his life was a living nightmare and there was no way out, especially after everything and everyone he saw on his walk home.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonball Z: The Fair-Chapter Four

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Future Trunks just sat at the picnic table wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess, when he sensed someone was behind him.

He turned and met the glaring eyes of his father; he gulped as his father's eyes narrowed.

"So you thought you could get away huh Brat?" Vegeta said in his menacing voice that he actually used on Gohan and Krillen when he had realized they were using the dragonballs without him on Namek.

"Not really." Future Trunks then realized if he was going to get out of this mess, he would have to play the part of his younger self-he just hoped he could do it right. He then rolled up the paper in his left hand and noticed a sword booth striking his interest immediately taking his mind off of his troubles, "WOW!" Trunks said as he immediately ran to it looking at all the swords and knives.

Vegeta crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, as he saw his son running here and there looking at everything, when he noticed his son was going to grab one.

"Don't even try it, Brat."

"Why not?" Trunks asked immediately serious, 'What is he……'

Vegeta glared at him.

Trunks glared back, not even realizing he was challenging his father.

"Let's go." Vegeta said as he grabbed Trunks arm.

"No. I want to look around." Trunks said as he swung his arm out of his father's.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and picked up his son taking him out of the tent. Vegeta then placed him down and stared at him.

'What the hell!' Trunks thought as he looked at his father, as Vegetaclecnhed his shirt with his right hand and brought him close to his face.

"Don't ever talk back to me." Vegeta said in his menacing voice to make sure his point got across with a glare on his face.

'I don't believe this, is he actually trying to discipline me?' Trunks thought as he crossed his arms and with the exact same look as his dad, "Why?"

"Because I'm…"

"…the Prince of all Saiyans?" Trunks immediately said while smirking interrupting his father because he knew this speech already, having heard it so many times when he and the others were fighting the androids. However, he didn't know that with his child-like tone, his smirk, and the look on his face made it seem like he was mocking his father.

Until his father had him up against a building's wall, "You are grounded. And when we go home we're training!" Vegeta said knowing his son despised his intense discipline trianing sessions. The ywere always much more tougher and longer than their regular training sessions.

"Really!" Trunks shouted excited at the thought of being able to spend time with his father.

Vegeta growled thinking his son was mocking him some more and decided to increase the time as he tossed him on the ground, "For five hours!"

"Awesome! Just you wait; I'll kick your ass!" Trunks said as he saw his father smirk.

"Let's see. I'll make you eat those words."

"Hmph, not if your face is in the ground." Trunks replied as he gave his father the exact same smirk as he turned and saw the others coming to them.

Trunks began to walk to them.

Vegeta was as well but at a slower pace.

When they returned to them Trunks was immediately confronted by his mom.

"Trunks, never run off like that!" Said Bulma sternly the second she walked up to her son, who just crossed his arms and looked at the ground.

He had forgotten about his predicament until the second he saw his mother, and remembered what he had planned to do-and fully realized this was going to definitely test his already short temper-and his pride.

The minute his eyes met the ground he saw through the puddle his reflection-it was indeed that of a child-he still couldn't believe this was happening.

Everyone decided to go to the Game booths and played a few rounds just to. Goten really wanted some stuff animals and Trunks, well to everyone's surprised he really didn't care if he won anything or not, so he just played alongside Goten to help him win the prizes he wanted. He was starting to actually have fun… that was until 18 and Krillen returned from paying for their purchases.

"Trunks!" Krillen said in surprise as he noticed the youth's cheerfulness dropped almost within a second to the look of pure rage, hatred, and utter loathing.

The wind whipped around everyone like a tornado as Trunks power increased.

Eighteen immediately felt fear as she took a few steps backwards, "Krillen, he's serious."

"Trunks, what do you think you're doing!" Krillen shouted as Trunks power just continued to increase.

"You…BITCH!!"

...

...

In the future, Trunks was once again knocking on his mother's lab door, "Mom, it's almost sundown! Are you going to be in there forever?"

"Just leave it in the cooler Trunks."

"Fine! I'm going to my room!" He shouted as he looked at the ramen noodles he made that were now cold to the point of looking like they weren't even cooked, and placed them in the cooler and without knowing how, found his room.

"I want to go home." He muttered as he noticed the huge hole in the wall opposite of him, and then the futon on the floor and the wooden desk that had a three-ring notebook on it with a pen. He walked up to his closet and hoped that he could find some cards or a book to keep him occupied, but noticed nothing was in here but Gohan's old school books and notebooks-everything had his name written on the cover and the date he used them.

Trunks sat down in his chair and looked at the desk in boredom that was when he noticed the notebook itself.

**My Journal**

He opened his journal up and was surprised to see the date and noticed that their must have been a few previous ones, and so decided to check the desk.

The first drawer was just filled with medicine, small first aide kits, alcohol swabs and bandages.

The second drawer was where the other two were. They were single subject notebooks and were what he was looking for.

He began to read and soon was finished with the notebooks altogether.

"I should leave him a message…"Leaving a blank page to separate the entries, Trunks began to write.

After he was finished he looked at what he wrote and smiled happy with it, and then flew out the window-a much higher altitude than he did the last time- feeling much more secure now that he understood the world he was in.

He noticed as he walked around how bad the world was, especially after the previous month with the last fight of the androids.

He landed and began to walk down a dirt path, Trunks was confronted by ten to fifteen humans who looked insane and murderous.

"What?" Trunks asked then in disbelief as he saw the men take out their knives, axes, chains, and guns.

"KILL!" The men ran at Trunks all at once.

...

...

"Trunks, power down!" Vegeta shouted as he walked up behind his nine year old son.

"No." Trunks said as he clenched his fists, about ready to charge at the android.

Goku and Gohan at the same time fazed in front of Trunks blocking his view of the android as Krillen grabbed 18 and took off.

Unfortunately they noticed Trunks had sensed this and was now so furious that he looked ready to take them down to get to the android.

"Trunks, how do you know 18 is an android?" Asked Gohan who wanted to know for sure if his dad, Vegeta and he were right in their assumption.

His power seemed to rise along with his anger and frustration, "I have already told you! Now get out of my way!"

"Trunks! Calm down!" Said Goku not wanting to have a Saiyan to Saiyan fight in the middle of a fun event where a lot of people were.

"NO!" Trunks said as he flew off in the direction that 18 and Krillen went. Goku immediately became worried and turned to Vegeta, who unlike him; wasn't worried at all-or so it seemed.

"Guys, hey what's going on!" Yelled Bulma as she and the others recovered from Trunks mind-blowing power.

"Chibi somehow became Mirai, Bulma." Goku said as he turned to her, "I don't know when or how but we have to go now and help him. We'll be back as soon as we can. Come on Vegeta, let's go."

Goku Instant Transmissioned to where Trunks, Krillen and 18 were, as Vegeta flew off leaving the others behind.

"Trunks please don't do this." Krillen pleaded as he saw the nine year old advance on the two of them.

Trunks murderous glare immediately made Krillen back up, as he saw the child transform in to a Super Saiyan.

Goku immediately arrived at this point in the space between them.

...

...

Chibi Trunks looked around him.

"Now that was fun."

The rain poured down as the young Saiyan turned to continue his way, only to sense that he was in danger.

He turned around to see that 17 and 18 were right above him.

"Hey Kid, thought you got rid of us, didn't you?" 18 said as she smirked evilly.

"Too bad you didn't know that we had a back-up unit in our system. Dr.Gero's last resort for us-if destroyed our cells will reunite-re-booting us completely with three times as powerful than we were in our last battle- Isn't it great? Oh wait, bad luck for you, huh?" 17 said as he landed on a car, he then powered up with 18 and charged at him.

"Not good." Trunks muttered as he transformed in to a Super Saiyan and blocked 18's punch.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonball Z: The Fair-Chapter 5

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Goku looked at the nine year old who glared so menacingly that he knew he would never forget it-not even when he passed on.

"Trunks, calm down! Tell us what's going on!" Goku asked as he saw the disbelief in the boy's eyes.

"Goku, I don't know. All I know is she's alive and she's got to die." Trunks said as he glared at the android who glared back at him.

"Okay Kid, Let's go." 18 as she pushed Krillen aside.

She did not want to because he was a kid, and she had no idea what was going on, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with his attitude.

"No!" Said Goku and Krillen at the same time, but they were flung aside as Trunks' rage was revived, as was Vegeta who had just arrived.

"I'll kill you." Trunks said as he and 18 charged at each other.

...

...

Chibi Trunks was sent in to a building by 17's kick and felt immediately that he had no chance of winning. The pain in his back nearly made him want to pass out and let his healing abilities take over, but he knew that right now was not a good time to do it.

Using his right hand he went to feel if his head was bleeding when he felt something behind him.

He felt a handle of some sort and pulled on it, hearing a sound from a long time ago, he brought it forward surprised to see it was a sword.

"Look 17, he thinks he can kill us now!" 18, mocking him with a sneer on her face as she look down upon him.

"Oh please." 17 said as he landed on the ground and started to approach Trunks.

Trunks for some reason felt like he knew how to use this sword, as if he had had it all his life. So he took a breath, said a small prayer in his mind, and charged at the androids flying a foot above the ground with the sword in his hands.

...

...

18 and Trunks continued to fight as shimmers of light as Gohan and Piccolo landed beside Goku and Vegeta.

"Dad what…" Gohan started but suddenly was grabbed from his collar and lifted up, just as a huge blast landed where he was. "Thanks Piccolo."

"So he is Mirai. How did he get here?" Piccolo asked Goku who shook his head.

"I don't know, but this has to stop before they kill each other! Gohan, go with Piccolo and try to distract 18, Vegeta and I will take care of Trunks, go!" Goku said, as he and Vegeta flew up towards Trunks, who was rapidly punching 18 in the face while holding her collar; he then flung her away from him just enough so he could flip and kick her sending her in to a mountain. This was the chance Goku and Vegeta were looking for! They immediately started closing in on him, the minute he started to move his hands in a strange design.

Suddenly a huge wave picked up as a huge blast of fire shot out from Trunks hands, sending both Goku and Vegeta reeling back to the ground.

Goku was able to stop himself from being sent to Earth as Vegeta flipped and skidded on his knees to a stop on the ground. The blast was going towards 18 and had no sign of stopping, at the same time Gohan and Piccolo were flying up to her. She immediately sent a blast to neutralize it, but couldn't stop being sent back into a mountain by the force of the blasts countering each other.

"Ahh!" 18 feeling her head with her right hand and noticed blood. "Damn it!"

Gohan and Piccolo came to a stop in front of Krillen who was now watching the fight in mid-air.

"Someone needs to do something!" Krillen shouted as he saw them. 18 ignored them and instead of stopping to chat went back to Trunks, who blocked her punch. 18 fazed and kicked the kid in the stomach, but noticed the child had disappeared after her hit made contact, the pain in her back immediately told her where he was. She then felt her hair being gripped by a strong hand and suddenly found her face in the mountain that was next to her.

"Hold still Gohan." Piccolo said as Gohan turned to him with a questionable look.

Suddenly he felt a pain in his stomach and then felt himself skip on the ground three times before stopping.

"GOHAN!" Trunks seeing him get hit by Piccolo and falling, "YOU BASTARD!" Trunks shouted as he went to charge at Piccolo but then felt a pain in his neck, and fell unconscious.

Vegeta looked down at his son seeing that he was going to leave him a good bruise.

...

...

CAPSULE CORP

Trunks woke up and immediately saw Gohan who announced he was awake. Except for Krillen, 18, and Piccolo, everyone was there. There, being Capsule Corp. and in the living room. Trunks immediately stood up and began to leave when he heard his name.

……………

……………

Chibi Trunks had had enough. He wanted to go home. He didn't care if the people died or not, he didn't care if the androids killed him, and he sure as hell didn't want to stay another day.

He was sick of this. Sick of waking up to his face either in mud, dirt, concrete, or building material in the middle of debris mixed with blood, and the smell of burnt bodies, and his body feeling like it was being burnt in the deepest pit of Hell.

Sick of everything being destroyed, of seeing death all around him, and of having to push himself to the limit to go against the androids and his possible death to give the people time to run, and to rescue any stragglers, sick of having so much to do and not enough strength to do it.

He was especially sick of having to crawl home every time he got hurt really bad.

Chibi Trunks snarled as he remembered what 17 said, it burned so bad in his mind that it wasn't even funny.

"_Is it just me 18, or is he a lot weaker than the last time we kicked his ass?" _

Chibi Trunks got on his knees and hands and looked up at the sky.

"WHY ME? WHY!" Trunks then looked down at the ground feeling like crying, but then heard a loud sound that he started to really loathe: the sound of a city being destroyed.

He growled as he struggled to get up on his arms and hands that felt like jell-o. finally succeeding he pushed himself to fly at top speed up to the androids.

"No. More." Chibi Trunks as he took a deep breath and readied himself to get beaten up again.

"You really are a stubborn fool." 17 said as he turned around and noticed 18 actually growling.

"I am really tired of you ruining our fun. 17 let's finish this punk." 18 as she triggered her strength to full power.

17 smiled and did the same then charged at Trunks who knew the move he was going to make, and blocked it, then brought his left arm to block 18's blast then dodged 17's punch and kick, by flying backward and sending a good size blast down at 17, then quickly turned and broke his right fingers by blocking eighteens punch to his face.

Not spending time even thinking about the pain or cursing, he hit her with his right elbow to her neck and grabbed her hair with his left to hit her face with his knee, and threw her in to her brother who was coming to help her. Then as they fell he fazed down, powered up for a blast and blasted them as they came towards him-making them fall away from him.

He struggled to keep from falling unconscious, as he saw the two androids oddly enough struggle to get up.

"Woah! Where the hell did all that power come from?" 17 as he saw 18 swaying as she stood.

"I don't care 17! Let's just kill him!" 18 growled as she led the charge towards the kid, and sent a blast to bring up the dirt, so he couldn't see there upcoming attack.

Trunks didn't even bother to close his eyes, he just felt the air around him, and focused on the shifting of the air. The dust did hurt, but now he was used to it. Seeing their figures he got in to the right stance and blocked their blows as they shot out from the dirt.

...

...

"Trunks!" Goku called as he sensed the Boy walking to the door.

"What happened to the android?" Trunks asked, not bothering to turn around and face Goku.

"How did you get here?" Goku knowing that he needed to get Trunks's mind off of 18.

Trunks was not in the mood to deal with this, went straight out the door, and flew up into the sky and off towards the west.

The air on his skin felt really good as he flew high near the atmosphere. Where even the clouds were kilometers away beneath him, and the heat of the atmosphere warmed his skin.

He looked on below where he could see many cities at once- a trick he used to catch the androids before they did too much damage.

Sensing Goku approaching him, he stopped and looked at the Famous World Savior-who just finished using his Instant Transmission.

Goku looked at him with his serious look, "Trunks, where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular, I take it you wish to join me?" Trunks as he floated around Goku then began flying once more, this time with Goku a few feet away but by his side.

"Trunks, how did you get inside Chibi's body?" Goku asked, knowing this was a good time to have his questions answered since Trunks seemed to just be sightseeing.

To be honest Trunks was ever so lightly flying. He wasn't even using any of his chi, he was not even going his casual speed: he never did when flying next to a Z Warrior-because they flew **so slow**, all the time.

"Goku, how many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Know." Trunks as he continued on his path.

"When did you realize you were in his body?" Goku asked turning his head to look at Trunks.

"When I woke up in that tent, before I took off to figure everything out." Trunks as he continued looking down at the cities.

...

...

Trunks' breathing was very shallow. His body now felt completely broken.

"BE GONE!" 17 as he began to power up a major blast.

"NO! I want to do it! Step aside, 17!" 18 as she stood in front of her brother.

Both androids were taken aback. This guy really had damaged them very badly. Their hair was ruffled, their pale cheeks were black and purple, their clothes torn up and burned by his many chi attacks, and their fists were bleeding. Their knuckles were broken, and they were sore from their many cracked ribs, and other internal injuries. 18's right knee was broken and 17's left thigh was bleeding heavily by the kid's sword attack.

The android powered up her chi blast, making sure it would destroy his very soul.

Trunks looked up at it.

"DIE!"

………

………

Future Trunks sighed as Goku asked him what he had been doing before he came to their time.

"My mother just bought a new ceiling fan, and I was installing it when." Trunks stopped as he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest, and began to fall to the Earth.

"TRUUUNKS!" Goku as he flew down to help him, and was suddenly aware of just how high in the atmosphere they were.

...

...

Chibi Trunks woke up in Capsule Corp.'s hospital and groaned. He sat up and felt electricity shot through his whole body.

"Damn, what now?" Trunks as he gave up the idea of sitting. 'Too bad we have no senzu beans, man I never knew how useful they were until now. No wonder dad loves them.'

Trunks knew he had to defeat the androids, but it was just so difficult doing it on his own. He didn't even land a scratch on the androids! He just wasn't strong enough.

FLASHBACK

"Boy! Come on we're training!" Vegeta as he came in to his room as Trunks was playing a video game.

"But dad, I don't want to, I want to continue to play." Trunks said as he continued to play.

"You need to learn to defend yourself! Now turn that off!" Vegeta as he started to count down to one. "Three."

Trunks hurried up and shut the game off while mumbling and grumbling about how he didn't want to train.

"2. Good now come on." Vegeta as he walked down the hall. They went inside the training room.

"Dad, why do I have to fight? I mean you are so strong nobody can defeat you. So why should I have to worry about training?" Trunks as he followed his dad.

"I won't always be around to protect you and you need to learn to fight to protect yourself! And the Earth since it is our home, I expect you to take my place if I fall. Now, get ready!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Dad would never give up, and I sure as hell won't either." Trunks as he gathered his strength and sat up, then with great effort got out of bed. He was really in a lot of pain, but for some reason it did not hurt as much as earlier. He swayed as he started to walk out of the room when he noticed it was a full moon. Wanting a better look, he made his way out of his home, and out on to the porch.

Looking up at the moon he remembered what his father said about it.

/ "We get our power from the energy of the moon. You can always use the full moon to your advantage in battle to increase your power, or outside of battle to heal yourself. Remember the shape of the moon will depend on how much power and healing you will receive. The full moon is the best to use, but you can use the moon at any time just by focusing on it-remember it is always around even during the day. You only have to focus."/

He looked up and concentrated on the moon, and immediately started to heal. He had never really used the moon to heal before so he wasn't too surprised to realize how slow of a process it was.

…………

…………

Trunks was surprised to be at Gohan's house. Looking up he noticed he was in the living room, and felt the pain his body was in.

Noticing no one was around he gathered his strength and walked outside. Looking up he noticed that it was around 7:30PM. The moon was barely a crescent, but he was not going to be picky. Stepping outside he went to the highest mountain in the forest, and after lying down, concentrated on it.

Goku saw Trunks leaving while he trained with Gohan and Krillen. They had been training and saw him walk in to the forest.

"Dad, what do you think happened to him?" Gohan asked as he saw Trunks disappear in the forest.

"I don't know Gohan. I caught up to him and was able to save him from the fall, but those wounds. I wish I knew how he got them! They just appeared out of nowhere." Goku as he began to wonder if it was a connection to their Trunks.

"If Future Trunks is in Chibi's body that means they were swapped right? So what if those wounds are on him because Chibi is hurt in his time?" Krillen as he looked up at the two Saiyans.

Trunks soon healed and stood up turning to go back when 17 and 18 appeared in front of him.

"I'm back Kid, and with company." 18 pointing her thumb at her brother. 'What am I doing? Why am I here? Why do I feel so much hatred towards him?'

"And? What's your point? Oh wait, this is where I'm supposed to start shaking in fear right? Well sorry, but I was sick of doing that twelve years ago." Trunks as he got in to his fighting stance.

"You are going to pay for attacking 18!" 17 as he flew down with 18 right at Trunks who was prepared for their attack.

Trunks blocked and started to attack the androids as they came at him. Even in his kid body he was on equal ground.

When 18 came at him with her punch, he grabbed her wrist and threw her in to her brother and kicked her in the stomach sending her down in to the ground. Flying down he rammed them in to the ground so hard the surrounding mountains crumbled on top of them, barely getting out in time, he quickly powered up his chi and sent a huge blast towards them.

Glad no one was around to interrupt his fight, he immediately wondered if the androids were down for good. Knowing better to assume, he got ready to watch for flashes that were going to dart out of nowhere.

He put his senses on high and watched and listened for any given signs.

Hearing a screaming sound to his left, he dodged out of the way as a chi blast destroyed the boulder that was behind him; he immediately brought his hands up and dodged 17's kick. Then grabbed his wrists and flew down, grabbed Eighteen's right hand that she was going to punch him with by his ankles and flipped sending her in to her brother's chi blast. He immediately sent a huge chi blast of his own right at them, then fazed and kicked them both in to it. As soon as the blast attacked them, he grabbed their heads and rammed them in to the mountain right beside them.

The mountain crumbled, taking the moment for granted he took a deep breath and powered up a chi blast as he watched the place he sent his enemies.

Trunks sent his blast down to the mountain where the two androids began to stand up.

He suddenly sensed him as his blast was neutralized.

"Will you ever stay out of my fights?!" Trunks shouted as he saw Goku then Gohan and Krillen come on to the scene, he knew Goku was the one who destroyed his chi blast.

"Oh look it's the World's Savior and his little sidekicks. Come on 18 let's kill them too!" 17 as he powered up a chi blast as 18 smiled evilly.

"First one to kill three wins!" 18 said as she too powered up a chi blast.

"Oh shit! Pot Shots! Get DOWN!" Trunks shouted as he flew at high speed and pushed Goku into the other two towards the ground, but while protecting them received five chi blasts to his body.

Trunks landed on top of them with the burn marks on his back, and rolled over, standing up he saw the androids in the sky powering up for another ray of pot shots.

"They are going to do this until this entire place is demolished." Trunks said as he sensed the others were alright. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that the three were alright.

"Why? Why is 18 attacking us? I don't get it! She was never like this!" Krillen as he looked up at his wife.

Trunks cracked his knuckles, "Well now she is so get over it." He then flew up in to the sky and attacked the two.

He went straight at 17 punching him square in the face, then turned around and kicked 18 and grabbed her by a leg and swung her in to her brother. He continued to fight them not caring that the others were just watching.

"He's defeating them!" Gohan shouted happily as Goku agreed, when he suddenly sensed something, as Trunks sensed he had to back off.

He jumped away, just as a strange humming met his ears.

17 started glowing blue as 18 started glowing red.

Trunks immediately felt the air around him get heavier, and knew that they had just gotten a power increase.

"OH NO!" Trunks as he felt the air thin out. He braced himself just as the two androids fazed in front of him and attacked him simultaneously with the same moves. Trunks could barely keep up as they continued their onslaught.

……….

……….

Chibi Trunks felt the moon finally heal him, but still was a bit disappointed. He was not completely healed-only halfway. Not feeling like falling asleep he walked down the street.

Not feeling like running in to anyone he took one of the deserted roads. He walked until he came to a small oasis, where there was a small waterfall and mountain cliff.

He knew from his future self's journal that this was where Gohan had trained him.

"Well, why not? It's a nice place." Trunks thought as he began to train by himself using a few techniques that his dad used to train with. It was going great until he felt something strange, a cold, icy chill run throughout his body.

"I spy with my little eyes something lavender and blue."

17's voice!

Trunks turned around and saw nothing but blue.

………

………

"TRUUNKS!!" Goku shouted as he charged up at the androids as Trunks was now blocking a huge chi blast that the androids had made-but he couldn't block it completely and was hit and became unconscious.

"KA-ME-HA-MEHAAAA!" Goku as he flew up to help Trunks as Gohan and Krillen began to do their Kamehamehas, but the androids blocked their attacks and turned to them, and used their energy to make huge blasts and attacked them with it. Goku and Gohan were flung down towards their home as Krillen went down to the river.

An unconscious Trunks was caught by his father.

………

………

"Where am I?" Chibi Trunks asked as he was surrounded by total darkness with the exception of a lot of white streaks that were made out of a thick fog that were high above him and below him.

"You are in the time stream." Future Trunks as he recognized their surroundings. "You couldn't see it before because you weren't strong enough. You must have gotten a lot stronger when you were in my time."

"We were switched?" Chibi Trunks as he looked up at Future Trunks.

"Yes, we were. How did you get stronger though? I don't have a gravity room like dad does, and I destroyed the androids." Future Trunks as he looked down at his Chibi self.

"They came back…I think they killed me." Chibi as he looked down at the ground.

"That can't be or else you wouldn't be here. The androids in your world attacked me, and I got knocked out. I knew they would attack but in the midst of our fight they got stronger somehow. But how did they return in my world?" Future Trunks asked as Chibi Trunks took everything in.

Chibi explained quickly about the back up system and noticed his future self's disbelief.

"Damn it! So how in the hell are we going to defeat them now?" Future Trunks asked as he crossed his arms and began figuring out a way to stop them, knowing that they must have activated the back up unit in the past to get the power increase.

"Why don't you use our power?"

Both Trunks looked up and their mouths dropped as two other Future Trunks came out of a time stream.

"We couldn't help over hearing." Future Trunks #2

"You two are." Chibi began as Future Trunks finished.

"The ones that were killed. You were done in by Cell," Trunks pointing to the one whose time machine was stolen, which happened to be the one who spoke, then pointed to the other who had a hole in his chest. "You were shot by 17. How come you two didn't go in to the Otherworld?"

"We actually ran in to each other and decided to hang out and visit the other timelines, just to see what other universes their was before we crossed over. Ironic that we ran into you guys actually." Future Trunks #2

"Yeah. It wasn't that exciting though-to tell you the truth." Future Trunks #3, "So how about it? Are you ready for a serious power up?"

Chibi nodded as Future Trunks agreed.

"We really appreciate your help." Future Trunks as the other two smiled.

"We know. Just continue to train we don't want our powers going to waste." Future Trunks #2 said as he took Chibi's hands in to his. "Promise, Kid?"

Future Trunks #3 took Future Trunks right hand in his left.

"I promise!" Chibi as he knew that he would now be a Super Saiyan 2 Ascended and his future self would have to be a Super Saiyan 3 Ascended.

They merged and the two returned to their respected times, and in to their own bodies-not only with extra power but the knowledge of how to use their powers correctly, and their memories.

Chibi Trunks due to the two mergers in such a short time became older than he was, he was now thirteen. (First time being with Future Trunks, and now the one with Future Trunks #2)

Future Trunks because of his mergers he was back in his nineteen year old body, due to the two souls he merged with were technically younger than he. (First time with Chibi and the second with Future Trunks #3)

……..

……..

Vegeta put his son on the ground, then flew back in to the battle just as Chibi Trunks glowed white for a brief moment, and woke up. The familiar pain in his back made him know that he was lying down on his sword.

Vegeta punched 18 and then grabbed her by her neck and blasted a chi blast in to her chest sending her back into her brother.17 dodged his sister and went up to Vegeta and fired a bunch of chi blasts at once, and then got kicked in the side by Goku, who just recovered.

Piccolo suddenly blasted a Special Beam Cannon and took off his weighted clothing, and joined in the fight.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Trunks flew up to Android 17 jumped and came down slicing android 17 in half, and then blasted him in to nothing.

18 was frozen in fear.

"You. BASTARD! How dare you! You will pay for this!" 18 shouted as Trunks turned to her and put his right hand out, as she flew at him.

"Go to Hell." Trunks then destroyed her with a huge chi blast, destroying her completely. He then tossed his sword and leaned a little as it landed perfectly in his sheath. He then turned to the others and smiled.

"Well now that that is over, can we go back to the fair? I really wanted to ride The Screamer." Trunks said as he adjusted his jean jacket. 'Wow, I guess new clothes were part of the deal.' He was now wearing his sword, jean jacket, white t-shirt with blue sleeves and the capsule corp. logo in the middle of his chest, gray pants, and his yellow boots. He smiled as he saw his future self destroy his own androids.

"BOY! Come on we're going home!"

………..

………..

Future Trunks was lying down in the grass looking up at the stars, glad that once again he had no problems destroying the androids, but then sighed.

"Great. I already had two now I have three." He said as he looked at the three time machines, "I wonder if Chibi has one?" He then smiled as he saw in his mind a vision of his thirteen year old self destroying the androids and going home.

………

………

"TRUNKS!" Bulma gawked at him as he walked in with his dad, Gohan, and Krillen.

"Hey Mom, what's shaking?" Trunks asked as he looked at her almost at eye-level.

"You. You grew! What happened to my baby?" She shouted as he rolled his eyes.

"Well since you asked, I somehow swapped bodies with my future self and battled with 17 and 18 in the future, at the same time that my future self got shot with a chi blast, I did too, and we ended up in the time stream. Then we met up with two other alternate versions of my future self who merged with us, and jumped in to our own times where we defeated our own set of androids."

Bulma just laughed half-heartedly as she saw him walk in to the kitchen and grab a coke.

Trunks then felt something in his pocket, taking it out he smiled.

……..

……...

/My time machine, thanks future me./

/No problem, after all, why do I need three?/

THE END


End file.
